


Syzygy

by leiascully



Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [72]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, X-Files OctoberFicFest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: Scully believed in astrology.  That was the thing that surprised him.
Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249118
Kudos: 6





	Syzygy

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: 3.13 "Syzygy"  
> A/N: For the Inktober prompt "dizzy"

Scully believed in astrology. That was the thing that surprised him. Not the way most people did, but she believed that the alignment of the planets, the dizzy dance of the stars and moons, could affect things beyond their orbits. 

“The butterfly effect on a much grander scale,” she told him. They were still skittish, skirting each other like alley cats licking their wounds, after what had happened in Comity. The teenage girls tearing the town apart. The mystery of the horny goat. 

“I just didn’t expect it of you,” he said.

“I guess we both have hidden depths,” she said pointedly, and then looked contrite. “I find it comforting. The idea that we’re connected, across the fabric of time and space, to everything else. To planets we’ll never discover. To oceans we’ll never sail. To the stars we look to for guidance.”

“But you don’t care that you’re a Pisces,” he said, accepting her unapology without acknowledgement. They had their own rituals, recorded nowhere but their own minds. A lonely order of wayward Templars, conducting esoteric rituals and questing for beasts long gone - at least the basement office was better insulated than a cave, if he was to play at grail-seeking.

“I might have my sea legs, but I’m not a fish,” she countered. 

“I think I would have noticed if you were a fish,” he agreed. “Or two fishes. Or a dragon, if we were to direct our astrological gaze to the east.”

“Some days I wonder,” she murmured. 

He accepted that too. They tugged at each other without touching, slowly sliding back into alignment, until he realized they were breathing in sync. Their own private syzygy. He wondered what they skewed, or pulled into true, with their own gravity.


End file.
